This invention relates to a storage system, and more specifically to a storage system usable for the compact storage and expeditious efficient retrieval of cargo containers, automobiles and many other comparable items of cargo.
As is well known, the cost of land in metropolitan and industrial areas is relatively expensive. In these areas, there has long been a need to maximize the effective utilization of space for storage, and thus to minimize the amount of land and the attendant cost required.